


Ex Proprio Motu 出于本意

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: 【Bottom!Harry Fest 2014】#63提供人：温衍墨梗：战后第N场葬礼，众人散尽后独自留下的SS和HP两人第一次有了对谈的机会特别要求：成熟的HP和经历过战争疲惫无比仍然刻薄但不尖酸的SS；请以葬礼为中心，想看看S和H二人战后的心理状态雷点：小白哈&中二哈&哈金，过分苦情/自怨自艾的主角二人，忽略Post War大前提只专注于谈情说爱附加补充：不求最后在一起，只要能开始就好了





	Ex Proprio Motu 出于本意

  
_“你怎么说呢？我亲爱的朋友，你会像我要求的那样盖我的坟墓吗？我恳求你，在我的雕像下，画我的狗、冠冕、香水和所有伯特雷戴斯（Pétraitès）的战役，使我能够在死后继续活下去……事实上，人活着的时候若有一间装潢很好的房子，却不管那间要住更久的房子，根本就错了。”──伯特翁《讽刺录》_  
  
  
四个星期以前，尼法朵拉．唐克斯获得了安葬。  
  
今日，为了斯宾格勒的葬礼，从战争中活下来的人们又重新聚在一起。排在他之后的还有德力士、塞维奇，以及几头我不愿回想起名姓的魔法部鹰犬……名单很长，单就莱斯特兰奇夫妇死前的那场反扑，罹难的人数就足够一路排到年底。假设他们能顺利拼回在场每个人的躯体的话。  
  
斯拉格霍恩失踪了。就在霍格沃茨的北塔和一部分城墙轰然塌毁的那日里。匆忙自阶梯逃下的学生笃信他们听到了一些惨叫声──没人知道他上那里做什么。  
  
前一个月才新辟的墓地很快就遭到许多棺柩占据；这些静静躺在里头的成员生时聚首，死后依旧比邻而居……从前阿不思总要阻止我对当中一些人的挑衅还以颜色。对于他没能见到这幕，以及此前此后的光景，我感到些许不可避免的遗憾。  
  
他的葬礼上，许多宾客都表现出了他们的哀悼之意。那时战争情势还未抬升到最惨烈的时刻，人们尚未完全麻木，眼眶还能流出些许内在的感情。  
  
我想起了那名老人，以及他总安静地说着“你知道不是那样的，西弗勒斯”的时刻。  
  
过往我总憎恨着邓不利多，因他那点酷爱窥探他人心思的癖性，以及总试图自我这里挖掘更多善意可能性的痴傻念头……这二者无论如何都令人生厌。特别是我毫不怀疑，那些我个人并无意展露的部份，早已尽收他的眼底。  
  
你明白我的确憎恨这些，阿不思，毫无疑问的你知道……你向来明知如此蓄意而为。有许多你做过的事我依然怀恨在心，对它们的厌恶之情可以持续一生之久。我知道你同样完全清楚这点。  
  
但你不会知道，在这所有的一切当中，我最为憎恨着你的离去。  
  
寒冷潮湿的风时不时刮过脸上，一阵困倦向我袭来。战争末期时魔药的需求量远远超乎所能供应的限度，直到十天前，凤凰社和魔法部的人马在西班牙合力歼灭了卢修斯．马尔福和那帮残余的党羽，一切才算暂时有了个结果。  
  
飘散在空气中的话语极具催眠功效。一方面因它的存在已然成为惯例，另一方面则是长年以来，我总睡得不够。  
  
遵循往例，那份致词属于金斯莱．沙克尔，一名新任的，终于轮到个有脑子的人担当此位的魔法部部长。他正细数着今日主角的生前事，神情肃穆，语调平稳。  
  
这名魔法部长叙事时总能表现得不疾不徐，合乎情理，正适宜于婚姻及葬礼。不过即便他未具备这些特质，有鉴于活下来的人当中头脑清醒的很少，人们总还是冀望于他或者罗巴兹出来说几句。无论内容是什么。  
  
正如他们当初希望战争一结束，事情就都会恢复成原貌。也许他们还曾期盼过让沙克尔挥一挥魔杖，所有亡者都能再度复生……可惜他办不到，令人遗憾。  
  
一直到最后，那一具具冰冷的死者依旧前仆后继、络绎不绝，与好消息和坏消息一同到来。是的，黑魔王的生命确实终结了，我就在场。然而其余的则否。留下来有待处理的相关事宜，就像举目所见的一堆堆废墟，无论清理或重建，活着的人都注定疲于奔命。  
  
他们一直在搜索着尸体。一半是食死徒的，一半则否。  
  
作为凤凰社名义上的一员，他们找了米勒娃来要求我出席葬礼。于是出乎所有人意料外的，我那么做了。事实上，这并非难事。只须沉默地置身于人群的外围，甚至不用刻意更换服装──我与此类场合向来合衬。  
  
只是在一开始，我总得维持着不屑与讥讽的表情，以显露自己的出席仅出因于某种非自愿性的理由。后来随着葬礼的次数逐渐频繁起来，群众的注意力再也不属于活着的人，包括他们自己。所以自去年起，我便不那么做了。  
  
人们的关注多半会停留在灵柩上头，而后是死者的配偶、小孩，再来是自然风景。他们长久直视着不远处随风作响的枝叶，或者脚下的泥土地。  
  
我不得不知道这些，我依然在场。  
  
无论再怎么鄙夷这世上的各种形式主义，你总有非得身处其中的时刻，不是今天，就是明日。每个人都是。  
  
似乎又过了二十分钟，或者仅仅二分钟。我忽然意识到人群已经散去，而波特正在走近，来不及换上惯常的厌恶神色，我只好抿了抿嘴，以示接待之情。  
  
“你看上去很疲倦，”无庸置疑，这是句典型的，来自哈利．波特的问候。“我是说，还好吗最近？”  
  
──伟大的波特先生就是没办法放置认识的所有人不管，不是吗？  
  
他看上去依旧精神奕奕，几乎不象是个刚获准从圣芒戈离开的人。依据预言家日报上刊登的内容，在参与围捕卢修斯的行动中，救世主身中十数道咒语，顺带断了两根肋骨。不过那也不是全部的事实。  
  
一周里米勒娃逼我去了三次，三次这小子都仍在昏迷。  
  
“还行。”我不想问候他。于是我默数着这些社交辞令，数着它们还剩几句。尽可能不去想着自己也包含在“救世主关怀圈”当中的事实──那感觉直令人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“由衷感谢，为了那些卓越而不凡的魔药，西弗勒斯。”波特拘谨地点了点头，就像一名成年人该有的沈稳。如果不是那些小动作暴露了他的紧张……他又舔了舔嘴唇，两手扯紧了袍子的边缘，“我听他们说，你每天都在坩埚前忙到很晚，为了让我能早点清醒过来。”  
  
“不谢。只是顺便。”无论是谁多事地告诉波特这些，我都要宰了他。“那么，如果没有别的事──”  
  
“要喝一杯吗？既然事情都结束了，”他转身向最后一名正要离去的傲罗打了个招呼。“我买单。”  
  
波特真是讨厌鬼，总有那么多与他人社交的渴望。更讨厌的是，我发觉自己竟然同意了。  
  
  
坐在包厢里，我默默地喝着威士忌，波特用吸管戳着杯缘装饰的一小块柳橙，并不真正对他的饮料感兴趣。在他点那杯橙汁时，我必然是多看了两眼。“这阵子常常会有临时指派的任务，”他解释道。“我最好随时保持清醒。”  
  
我决定不告诉他，他们早取消了他接下来二周的工作。比我建议的要多上四天。  
  
第四杯，也许是第五杯时，我注意到那个男孩很安静，以个性来说则是过份地安静。或者不能再称之为男孩了，他在二年前就获得称呼我教名的权力。就在某个夜晚，波特扶着我，而我的鲜血从校门外的土地一路标记到了地窖的那回。  
  
“搜索小组前天又找到了两具遗体。”波特突然说道。  
  
“哪边的？”我问道。若是食死徒通常会直接火化，干脆了当。  
  
“这次是凤凰社成员。海丝佳和蒙顿格斯，大概。衣着什么的看上去没错，只是面容毁损得很严重，还要再作进一步确认。”  
  
在惯性地默想“愿亡者安息”的同时，我不由得想起了后者的谋生方式。想必波特也是──他已经快把装饰在杯缘的那一小块柳橙戳烂了。  
  
“真奇怪，”终于放下手中的吸管，他抬起头说道：“我曾经那么痛恨他，甚至也觉得他临死前应该还在偷东西……你知道他当时把小天狼星的东西都偷走了，可是想是一回事，他真的死了。我发现自己……没多少感觉。”  
  
“也该轮到他了。让梅林的归梅林，凯萨的归凯萨。”此人则归阿拉斯托．穆迪。我揉了揉额角。和波特不同的是，我从不想探索自己会有什么感觉。  
  
波特有话要说时总是一副憋不住的样子。  
  
转动着掌心里的酒杯，我沉默地凝视着里头琥珀色的液体。我考虑过以熟知的方式，既粗鲁又无礼地打断那不管是什么，总归是波特个人私事的玩意，咆哮着展示自己并不想听任何人谈心的决心。然而我没有。即使太过疲倦，我仍能意识到自己的防线正在后退。  
  
西弗勒斯．斯内普正在等待。他竟然已经习惯等待一名波特发表高见了。  
  
我只等了几分钟。  
  
“你……嗯，你过得好吗？我是说，在邓不利多校长……过世之后。”波特迟疑地开口。  
  
作为一个以逸待劳者，我忽然发现自己无法回答这个问题。就只是──不行。很好？还行？不干你的事？无论哪个都好，反正人们索要的仅仅是回答，而不是真相。  
  
然而我的声音却死死卡在喉间，一字一词也出不去；也许威士忌已然在不知不觉间烧穿了我的喉咙，沿着衣领流到了袍子上，就只是这样。  
  
“我有时候会梦到他……坐在大厅的教师席上，就像以前那样。”波特轻声地说道，“我真的想念他，直到现在……醒来的时候我总想确认一下。那种感觉就象是……我知道这听起来很荒唐，但关于阿不思的死，就好像哪天你睁开眼时，忽然被告知魔法世界其实从不存在。”  
  
他的双掌紧紧圈住了玻璃杯，“很奇怪，我从没对其他人说过这个，但我想也许你能够理解。”  
  
不，我不能理解。我同样也不能明白，在所有人之中，为何波特会作出此一下下之选。我不记得自己曾经给予他任何好印象；事实上即使在过去一两年里偶尔得共同执行任务，我与波特也极少交谈。  
  
这类……我会称之为浪费时间的闲聊，自然从未有过。  
  
然而我能理解他的天真。阿不思只在必须的时候向必要的相关人士透漏一定程度的信息，很多事波特都未被告知，全然的……例如对凤凰社一方而言一度情势险峻，又或有次他们就差点逮到我了──无论在哪个集团中，扯后腿的人总是太多。这些年来，我设想过太多次我和阿不思的结局。  
  
我见过许多死亡，或许太多。在一长串的死亡名单之中，有一部分是我直接或间接促成，更甚至，许多时候我必须确保如此──直视着过程，迅速核对结果，而后转身离去。我在这方面驾轻就熟，定能当个高级审核员。就像最好的厨子看两眼便知肉的熟成度，有时我甚至不用走近检视。死亡自带独特的气息。  
  
我几乎能闻到自己身上散发着同样的味道。我，再来是阿不思，以及其余人等……列在最尾端的，必然有着黑魔王的一份。因而在所有基于现实的，较为理想的结局就是：即使我和阿不思都死了，至少波特还活着。  
  
我猜错了自身的结局，却仍旧无法判断这件事的好坏。那能对我说些讨厌的劝言的人已经不在了。  
  
但是波特担什么心呢？难道他怀疑自己异于常人？在这点上，魔法界里有一大票人和他有着类似的想法，在他们的认知里，邓不利多大概是永恒存在的。犹如一种信仰。  
  
不过话说回来，如果今年圣诞依旧收到了阿不思的礼物，我也毫不意外。“他就象是不会安分地躺在坟里的那种人。”而且乐于让全世界都知道这点。  
  
“大概是你说的那样。”波特看上去松了一口气。至少他的肩膀不再紧绷着。“谢谢，我觉得好过了点。”  
  
“至少战争已经结束了，你该向前看。”我真痛恨自己也有说这种话的一天，这本该是阿不思的台词。然而，在本能地维护个人形象以前，我首先想起了很多事。想起那个夜晚，波特苍白的脸近距离搁在我的床边，看上去一样饱受疲倦折磨。他歪着脑袋，睡得很沉。血止住了，我闻到了白鲜的气味。  
  
在那之后，我变得很难不收敛自己的舌头。那就是为什么这二年里我从不在非必要时与波特独处，他总在没必要的地方过于敏锐。  
  
“你几岁了，波特？”我问道。  
  
“十九──刚满一个月左右。”略为迟疑之后，他小心地答道。我能听出他的语调中所带有的疑问，就像此前我从未关心过他的事似的。有时我同样希望我没有。  
  
我点了点头。这名年轻人已经十九岁了。  
  
从十一岁起，我便不得不照看着这名格兰分多，数千昼夜。如此近距离地注视着一个人的成长，或说防止他再也无法继续成长……无论是人或物，无论出于什么理由，当你花费心思了这么长的一段时间，都不可能对其存在无动于衷。  
  
我不知道为什么波特要作出这个──让我们此刻沉默地坐在这里的──临时提议。相较于一般定义会有的交谈，我与他都花了更多时间在各自沉思之上。但我不该感到意外，他的主意提出前向来不大经过思考。  
  
我的目光偶尔掠过波特的脸庞。就像在每场有他在场的葬礼上一样。  
  
稍早之前的那场，波特同样站在罗巴兹的身旁。以他们为中心点，几名傲罗围绕在旁，不动声色地保护着才出院没多久的救世主。我站在最远处，不时得提醒自己尽快将视线转开……那并非易事。现实对身处战争核心的成员向来残酷，但也使他们显得更加耀眼及光亮。  
  
如果我愿意承认哪怕那么一秒钟的话，的确有个低微的声音不时在我的脑中嘀咕着：“波特是特别的。”但我确知自己永远不会坦承这点，还有其他一些别的，我打算带到坟墓里的事实。假设我的确会获得一座坟墓的话，我不确定。很可能他们只会简单找个坑把我的遗骸扔进去，和一些不具名的尸首一起。  
  
和大多数人所质疑的相反，我的确具有自知之明。  
  
  
一切都结束了，不会再有谁要求我看管救世主。然而他仍旧年轻、鲁莽，未能完全照料好自己，于是我一次次地对自己说：保住一个的波特的小命，这件事一直都是你的职责……如果我能忽略自身发自心底的鄙夷，也许我便能继续对此深信不疑。  
  
_你不乐意吗？──不，你只是乐于让自己以为你并不情愿。然后你就能尽情地……_  
  
那带着嘲弄语调的声音第一次响起时，我的心底涌起一股无名怒火。事情就发生在上周五。我只想将墨水瓶和羊皮纸全扫下桌去，砸烂眼前的一切。于是我那么做了，就在一名愚蠢的，记错禁闭时间的低年级赫奇帕奇闯入……大约两分钟以前。那蠢货撞见了一切──我只刚来得及复原室内那团惨况，不包括我自己手上脸上血涌而出的惨况。他吓白了脸，逃离现场时就像身后有一打恶咒正在追他。  
  
这件事的发展则毫无任何惊奇的成份。那个蠢货成功地绊倒了自己，咎由自取。  
  
波比一脸愠怒地对我数着他的各处伤势──就好像这也是我的责任似的。于是在接到赴校长室的谈话通知前，我已作好了准备，无论那又是什么──就像往昔获黑魔王召见时的习惯──我总是准备着。  
  
然而米勒娃并不是黑魔王。她平白给了我十天假，甚至允诺“这可以视情况延长”。  
  
有时我真的不能理解这世界运行的方式。  
  
这个神经过敏的女人认为我正遭受某种情绪困扰，在被逼得宰了自己或其他什么以前最好出外走走，也许阿尔巴尼亚是个不错的主意──我毫不怀疑她是为了降低自己学院损失分数的频率，或者期望我就此音讯全无地失踪在某片原始森林里。  
  
至少，在她扔出了“我认为波特会想和你一道去渡个假，等他伤好了记得去问问”这种让人震惊的荒诞念头以前，我一直确信自己的判断。  
  
  
“你真的相信吗？我是说……”波特的声音突然传入耳中，我默默地收回心神。“我们真的获胜了对吗？……有时候我觉得就像自己还在作梦还是什么的。”  
  
波特没有将仍然困扰着他的部份说出来。不是最近一次的昏迷才有的迹象，它发生于更早以前。我与他都免不了这个，睡着时在无止境的恶梦里挣扎，痛苦地呻吟着，随时因一脚踏空坠入深渊而惊醒。相较之下，已发生的现实，众人引颈期盼中到来的最终胜利，倒像幻想中的虚假构物。  
  
“如果你的记忆力还没退化，波特，就会记得黑魔王的确化作一堆灰烬了，藉你之手。”我尽可能轻描淡写地说道，“你最好早点接受这个事实──我可不想再替你挡一次钻心咒。”凝视着那张曾经十分痛恨的脸，我发觉自己的心中却只剩下一片不可思议的平静。  
  
预料中的，那个不知廉耻为何物的小子闻言弯起了嘴角。“我很抱歉，西弗勒斯，”他很快地调整了面部表情。“无意冒犯。虽然这不是什么好笑的话题，但我记得你那时顺手抓了个倒霉鬼来垫背。”  
  
我不置可否。波特的记性一如既往地不可期待。  
  
当时情势一片混乱。黑魔王想解决叛徒，波特抢着站出来挑衅他，贝拉直接朝波特扔出一记钻心咒，我迅速挡住波特的后背，而多洛霍夫见状立刻愤怒地扑上前来──他一直以来都憎恨着任何位阶高于他的人──我并未来得及对他做些什么。阿不思的咒语早一步自远处击中了他。而后是贝拉的，角度正好。  
  
接着波特似乎又说了些什么，我无法听清，也感受不到重要性。对一个连日困倦还得频频回忆的人而言，酒精带来的暖意相当舒服，我忍不住闭上了眼睛──只维持了几秒。除了温暖，它同样唤醒了左肩的伤处。剧痛来得很突然。  
  
只是稍有动作，波特随即敏锐地看了过来，我面无表情地回望。他知道得太多。  
  
“我今天其实不想出席。”波特毫不掩饰语气中的不满。“斯宾格勒。他也找过你的麻烦，对吗？”  
  
我默不作声。与多数人不同，波特不是会轻易接受谎言的那种类型，即使那显然会对他较为轻松有利。年轻的救世主太在乎公平与正义，不明白这二者都得依照权势与谋画来获得。它们只能仰赖人为，无法自然生成。阿不思没来得及教会他这个。  
  
但即使是阿不思，公认的最伟大的白巫师，他能改变波特在追求某些原则上的固执吗？──我很怀疑。  
  
凤凰社这几年的会议救世主几乎场场参与，那些人想暗地里搞些花样时仍会对此有所顾忌。彷彿让他撞见他们的卑鄙行径，会较将这个孩子拖进战争要来得更加残忍。但是波特毕竟不是傻瓜，他可能缺乏经验，但并不傻。  
  
“没什么。”我不是很想继续这个话题。即使答案是：是的。斯宾格勒同属傲罗体系中所谓的激进派，他和他底下一伙人都是。不合理念的人会在他们的 _要求_ 下撒手不干，但大多数时，其他的傲罗只是尽可能地对一切无视。  
  
……但这不关波特的事。事实上它触及了我的私人领域。  
  
“我知道，我问出来了，他们都告诉我了，这就是为什么有一阵子你的左手──”愤怒让波特涨红了脸。他的双手紧紧交握，指关节处隐隐泛白。至于那个他没说出来的词，我猜测更精准的内容是“报废”。  
  
真不可思议。波特总是有那么多情绪。他到底怎么办到的？……这些事本与他或任何人都无关，我想不出波特穷追不舍的理由。  
  
“那么也许你同样会注意到，他一直到临死前都是跛足的。”我挪了挪身子，让疼痛的部位能恰好靠在椅背的软垫上。过了这么多年，难道波特仍会以为我与…… _良善_ 一词沾得上边？  
  
作为小小的回礼，我确保了那个偷袭的家伙无法顺利接回他的腿，另一个同伙可能至今还在禁林边缘搜索着他的鼻子。  
  
“一直都是这样吗？”波特皱着眉，看起来仍不太能消化这些事实。“我以为我们有着共同的敌人，结果比起伏地魔，他们更想对你动手。我不明白为什么阿不思没有……阻止这些。”  
  
他当然想过。阿不思毕竟还是个格兰芬多。但我不想解释，即使明白了，波特也不会真的理解；这世上有太多事情，不是你想就能去做，即使它们看上去并不艰难。这对他而言仍太过复杂。  
  
我快速地斟酌了一会，决定简单地解释道：“他们不会留下把柄。我也不会。”  
  
“但你应该得到尊重……金斯莱说过……该死的……现在还是……”波特仍在嘟囔个不停。他又开始戳那块柳橙。它现在已经沉到了杯底。  
  
为着他那副耿耿于怀的模样，我忽然涌起了一个滑稽的念头：倘若是波特经手，也许在死后，我会获得良好的安葬。这名多愁善感的格兰芬多可能还会坚持要求设一座雕像，就安置在他们给阿不思造的那座的不远处……他可以带着学生一次参观两个。  
  
想象了一下一票新生排着队等他给他们讲解雕像来历的画面，我不禁一阵恶寒。比起气到从墓中跳起，也许我该在遗嘱中先行警告一下波特。  
  
“说实在的，我不知道自己该做些什么。”波特的气消了。他抬起头，专注地看着我。  
  
“你应当知道，波特，没人有权替你作决定。”我慢吞吞地说着，“难道你没有自己想做的事吗？依你个人的……情况，只要去问问，魔法世界里的任何一扇门都会乐于敞开。”  
  
“他们希望我当傲罗。都准备好了，我是说程序上那些。我本来也赞同的……这毕竟是我以前梦寐以求的职业。可是我现在觉得自己不会想继续待在魔法部，和那些人打交道的感觉很奇怪……有时候我觉得自己就是个不是真的必要的装饰品，只是人们都争着想要……摆在那里。就只是放着而已。”  
  
──完全正确。  
  
但波特已能明了自身处境的事实仍旧令人难以置信。我本以为还要等上十年，他才会体认到自己对那群人而言就是只吉祥物的事实。他们可不会希望他成为下一个阿不思。  
  
波特一开始就被有意地与当前权势方绑在同艘船上。由于战争还在如火如荼地进行，救世主随时都得上前线。他们通过了一项临时条款，在傲罗司给他安插了一个具机动性的位置，让他跳过训练期。薪资比照正规的傲罗。一方面他属于凤凰社，一方面他则是魔法部的员工。  
  
一开始的安排仍合情理。然而在阿不思死后，一些原本藏在暗处的盘算逐渐浮上台面，变本加厉……他们甚至让波特率着一队代表去了南美洲，作为“英国魔法界天杀的谁能解释这有什么实际作用的亲善大使”一类的玩意。阿不思的葬礼举行那晚，他甚至没能赶回来参加……这也许又再度破坏了他对将来预定的职场的美好想象。  
  
与巧合无关，我知道有些人不希望他被视为邓不利多的继承者……我不知道波特察觉了多少，但我希望待他成长到足以洞悉一切的那日到来时，不会过于痛苦。  
  
“真是群混帐。斯宾格勒和那些傲罗──”波特突然变得不高兴起来。好了，话题又回到这件事上。我开始怀疑他点的不是橙汁，不然怎能像个意识不清的醉鬼似的一再重复话语。  
  
我想叫他停止抱怨，停止没有意义的重复再重复──如果我还秉持着自身原则的话──毕竟他又不是那个胳臂遭到卸下的人。然而我没有。  
  
  
离开包厢前，彷彿想起什么似的，波特顿住了脚步。  
  
“嗯……我可以回去找你吗？如果方便的话，改天，也许就这阵子？”边说着，他小心翼翼地转过身来，面上又浮现了熟悉的紧张神色，“不会耽搁太久的，我保证──”  
  
“可以。这周我会有时间。”米勒娃给的假才过了四天，阿尔巴尼亚的环境不比地窖来得愉快。特别是同样不用与成堆会走动的麻烦接触的情况下──我拒绝思考自己为何允许他们当中的代表人物来破坏原本可能的宁静。  
  
显然波特也有同感。他瞪大了双眼，看上去欲言又止。  
  
**“什么──？”** 几秒之后，他不敢置信地喊道。  
  
波特的情绪变化总是如此显著，此回也不例外。他显得很兴奋，唇角扬起极大的弧度，绿眼闪动着异样的神采。由崇拜者的角度而言，的确如此。我倒更情愿这么说：顶着一头乱发让他看上去还较平日要来得傻气。显而易见的这只是某种譬喻，我并不是在宣称救世主还能在这件事上超越巅峰。  
  
这种喜出望外的外在表现令我感到有些困惑。为什么不呢？这名年轻人的确需要前来索取一些能改善睡眠的魔药，不是市面上流通的那些质量拙劣的玩意；除了能保证饮用者不会被毒死以外，那些垃圾唯一的用途是提醒仍不知此一事实的人们：瓶子可以拿来装东西。  
  
在我考虑着是否该提醒他尽快采取行动时，波特很快地又变成了一副充满戒备的样子。他紧皱着眉头，苦恼的同时有些生气。就象是在搆住金飞贼的前一秒，有人试图朝着他的肋间蓄意来上一记肘击。  
  
“很抱歉我得问这个，但是……”他略为迟疑了片刻，似乎是不确定接下来要说的内容是否会冒犯到我。  
  
他实在不必担心，这个考虑未免来得太迟。“是什么？我不会读心，波特。”  
  
“我只是在想，在这之前应该没有人逼你这么做吧？……他们有吗，西弗勒斯，哪怕是任何暗示？”  
  
我花了一点时间观察他的表情──简直难以置信──波特是认真的。  
  
“强迫我，去接近你？波特，我一直以为我们在谈论的，不是食死徒密谋着要如何加害救世主的计划。”  
  
多么……富有想象力。就好像魔法部的那群人还会想让一名前食死徒与救世主接触似的。波特的脑子里充斥着各式各样的奇想，引人发噱。  
  
“不，当然不是。只是没料到这个，我本以为……”他摇了摇头，然后笑了，兴高采烈的那种。“所以你真的答应了。而且不是出于任何人的……呃，要求，你会同意就只是……”  
  
_──是的没错还有什么可能呢？_  
  
“Ex proprio motu. （出于本意。）”我静静地替他补完了后半句。  
  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 【Bottom!Harry Fest 2014】  
> #63  
> 提供人：温衍墨  
> 梗：战后第N场葬礼，众人散尽后独自留下的SS和HP两人第一次有了对谈的机会  
> 特别要求：成熟的HP和经历过战争疲惫无比仍然刻薄但不尖酸的SS；请以葬礼为中心，想看看S和H二人战后的心理状态  
> 雷点：小白哈&中二哈&哈金，过分苦情/自怨自艾的主角二人，忽略Post War大前提只专注于谈情说爱  
> 附加补充：不求最后在一起，只要能开始就好了


End file.
